South Side Love
by shilohmccolman
Summary: What would happen if Alice Cooper never left the South Side? Jughead finds out when he is transferred to South Side High and finds himself falling for Betty Cooper, Queen of the South Side Serpents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dad, please, you can't let Jughead change schools! I'm ok with him moving in with a foster family but why does that mean he has to go to South Side High?" Archie was still mad about the news. "I'm sorry Arch, but I can't do anything about it. It's his new family's decision, and the think it's best for him to go to a school with kids who live in the area."

"But dad I don't know if Jughead will be able to survive. He says it's where he belongs but there are some pretty dangerous people from the south side."

"Archie, Jughead is a tough kid, he'll survive. I think you will just miss him." Fred said in a calm voice. "I guess you're right dad, I can't imagine what the rest of high school will be like without him."

•••

It was Jughead's first day at South Side high. He had spent the past week moving in with his new foster family. His parents names' were Janice and Earl. They had been friends of his parents, and were very welcoming, and understanding of his situation. They had two other kids, one was a young girl, who was 10. Her name was Claire, and she reminded him of Jellybean, his real sister. They also had a son, but he had gotten kicked out when he was 20. Janice explained he was making bad choices, coming home at 2 in the morning drunk. Wasting all their money. And he had a new girlfriend every week. They had decided he was a bad influence on Claire and wanted him out. They didn't know where he was now, but they hoped he was safe.

"Jughead, wake up!" Jughead opened his eyes wearily. He squinted at the bright light, and saw a figure standing in front of him. It was Claire. "It's your first day, you don't want to be late." The young girl said cheerfully.

He then felt something lick his face. He sat up with a start, as Claire started giggling. "Come here Hotdog, stop bothering Juggie!" The shaggy white dog turned around and ran out of the room, whacking the door with his tail. His new family had been very gracious letting him keep the mutt. Claire had been wanting a dog, and she said she would take care of him if her parents would let her keep him. They said yes.

"Jughead, Claire. Breakfast is ready!" Janice called up the stairs. Jughead waited for the girl to leave the room before he got out of bed and changed. As he was looking though his shirts, he came across a leather jacket. It was a gift from the south side serpents, along with the white shaggy dog. He traced his finger over the snake, which was in the shape of an S, before he snapped out of his thoughts, and finished getting dressed.

Jughead walked down the stairs that led to the front door, then walked through a hall into the kitchen. The house was much bigger than his dad's trailer. Although it was about the same size as Archie's house, it felt like a mansion.

After breakfast, he picked up his backpack, slipped on some sneakers, and headed out the door with Claire. Janice would let him use the truck as long as he drove Claire to school.

After dropping off the 10 year old, he headed to his new school. When he arrived, he looked at the address Janice had given him twice. It was the right place. The school he was looking at resembled a prison. It was surrounded by a chain linked fence, with barbed wire on the top. As he walked in the front entrance, he noticed a long line of kids. A few noticed him, and gave him a quick glare before looking away. "Hey are you the new kid?" Jughead turned quickly, seeing that the words had come from a tall guy with short messy hair, a leather jacket, and some ripped jeans. He looked like your typical bad boy, standing there next to a shorter girl. The girl had vibrant blue, wavy hair that was pulled back in a messy pony tail. She also was wearing a leather jacket, but this one had spikes on the shoulders that matched the spikes on her matte black high heals.

"Um, hello? Earth to weirdo." The girl said. "Oh! Hey, sorry. Ya I'm the new kid." Jughead said awkwardly. "My name is Jughead." The girl snorted. "Jugehead?" The boy was used to this reaction, but he knew the nickname was better than 'Forsyth'. "Yeah, I know, weird." Jughead replied to the still snickering girl. "And might I ask what your names are?" He asked. "I'm Jordan. This is Alex. The girl gestured at her friend. "If you want we can show you around the school." "Yes that would we awesome." Jughead sighed in relief. He had already made some friends.

"Ok first we need to go through security." Alex pointed at the long line of kids. So that's what that was. "You guys have to go through security? Why?" Jughead was curious. "You know, in case someone has drugs, or a weapon or something." Jordan said it as though it was a normal thing for teens to be carrying around drugs and weapons. "Wait, I'm guessing you didn't have to do this at your 'preppy' school." "It's not preppy, and no we didn't." "Well get used to it hun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I just wanted to say a few things. First thank you all for the reviews and favourites it really means a lot. This is my first fic ever and I was not expecting that reaction! Also forgot to say this in the last chapter, but this is after episode 13 and everything has been the same except Betty was never there for any of it.**

Chapter 2

It was half way through the school day when he saw her.

Her blonde pony tail was swinging back and forth with the wind. She was wearing black leather jeans that hugged her long legs. She was wearing a black crop top with with a leather jacket, like most kids in this school. She was leaning against a black and silver motor bike, talking to a group of guys surrounded her, all of them clearly head over heals for her. Her eye scanned the kids sitting around tables outside, and they met Jughead's for a second. Her vibrant green eyes gave him a cold stare, then looked away.

"Right Jug?"

Jughead realized he had not been listening to whatever Jordan had been telling him. She and Alex looked in the direction Jughead had been staring.

"So, Juggies got a thing for _the_ Betty Cooper." Jordan announced. "Yeah," Jughead said without thinking. "I mean, no! Just, who is she?"

"She's the smartest kid in the school, and the biggest bad ass in all of Riverdale." Jordan explained.

"And she's Alice Coopers daughter!" Alex added.

Alice Cooper, where had he heard that name...

"I think her mom dated my dad when they were younger." Jughead said, still starring at the blonde. "Oh ya, so is it true you're FP's kid?" Alex asked. "My dad always told me about him."

"Uh ya I am." Jughead saw Alex's eyes light up. "So are you like, part of the Serpents?" He asked excitedly.

"Obviously not dummy, he doesn't know who Betty Cooper is, and she's like, Serpent Royalty." Jordan said.

"She's right, but the serpents did visit my dad's old place when he was arrested and gave me his old jacket." Jughead replied. "And you haven't thought about joining?" Alex asked surprised. "It's crossed my mind, but I don't know if it's my scene." "Oh well that's going to change. Your dad and Betty's mom were the King and Queen of the serpents. You would definitely get in, and when you do, you're gonna get us in as well." Alex looked excitedly at Jordan as he finished.

"I don't kno-" Jughead was cut off by an excited Alex "Jordy, were gonna be Serpents!"

•••

"Jug, you can't seriously be thinking about joining the serpents?"

Archie was sitting in his friends new room, staring in disbelief at Jughead. "Archie, I finally fit in somewhere. I have friends that are just like me, and I don't want to screw up my chances at a new life."

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't join the Serpents." Archie complained.

There was an awkward silence, before Archie decided to change the subject.

"So, any hot girls at school?"

He knew his friend wasn't interested in girls, but he couldn't stand the tension in the room. He looked over at Jughead who was thinking. He looked like he was deciding something.

"Jughead!" Archie couldn't believe it. His best friend liked a girl. This hadn't happened since... ever.

"What? I'm just thinking which girl, er- repels me the least." Jughead stammered.

"Ok, what's her name?"

"It's- her name is, Betty." Jughead admitted. "Jughead I can't believe it! You like a girl! So, when are you going to ask her out?" Archie was spewing with excitement for his friend.

"Arch, I never said she liked me back." "How do you know that?" "From what I've learned, she's not only the smartest girl in the school, she's also the biggest badass and part of the serpents. Doesn't exactly sound like the type of girl to be into a guy like me."

"Juggie, going for the hard to get bad girl. I'm impressed." Jughead rolled his eyes.

Archie's phone buzzed. "It's Veronica. I'm meeting her at pops and she said you can join us if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but I would rather not be a third wheel on your date."

"How about you invite those two kids you met today?"

Jughead would like it if Archie met his friends. Veronica would probably be more judgy, but his friends were tough. "Ok I guess I could give them a text."

•••

Archie and Jughead arrived at pops to find Veronica sitting at a booth chatting up two other teens. It was Alex and Jordan.

"Veronica, I see you've met my friends." Jughead said walking up to their table.

"Jughead how come I haven't met Jordan earlier? She's amazing! And I love her style."

"I don't know, maybe cause I met her today?" The two girls giggled.

"They may be having fun, but I have been sitting here for the past 15 minutes listening to them talk about shopping, clothes, and makeup." Alex said exasperated.

"Alex, Jordan, this is Archie." The teens shook hands. Archie and Jughead joined their friends in the booth and talked and laughed till the moon was shining bright in the sky. Maybe transferring schools was the best thing that could have happened to the beanie wearing boy.

 **So I don't want to post this so soon after chapter 1 but I just couldn't wait! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Also my Tumblr is riverdale-juggie where I post and reblog tones of Bughead stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So again thanks for the reviews! I will try to start posting longer chapters. Also please feel free to leave any suggestions in the reviews I would love to hear what you think should be added to the story**.

Chapter 3

It had almost been a week since Jughead transferred to South Side High and he still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Betty. He didn't know what was coming over him. He found himself constantly staring at her during class, and he would stay up till two in the morning stalking her on Instagram. And his friends noticed as well.

"Jughead! For the last time, can you please listen to me?" Jordan was infuriated. Jughead had been ignoring her the entire day, as he was constantly searching the room for the blonde who was ruining his life.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Archie said you've never been interested in girls before now. I think this girl is special Jug, and if you can't find the courage to talk to her at school, you need to think about another option..." Alex said joining the conversation.

"I told you Alex, I don't think I have the guts to join the serpents." Jughead protested.

"Which is why we would help you. Come on Jug. We have been nothing but nice to you since you moved here, and how do you repay us? You don't!"

"Alex, you can't make me join the serpents by making me feel bad. And anyways, how do you know they would let you guys join just cause I did?"

"Like we told you Juggie, your dad was the serpent king. You will be worshiped when you join. If you made a small request, like them letting your friends join, they would let us in in an instant!" Jordan added.

Jughead shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. He let out a big sigh. "I guess so."

Alex and Jordan practically jumped off their chairs in excitement. Jordan started hugging Jughead and kissing him on the cheek. "Ok you are about this close to me not joining!" Jughead exclaimed shoving Jordan off of him. "Oh ya, sorry Jug." She said, smiling ear to ear.

•••

"Are you ready?"

Alex, Jordan, and Jughead walked up to front doors of the bar, Jughead wearing his dads serpent jacket.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but who cares?"

Would those be Jughead Jones last words?

Bells chimed as they pushed open the dirt covered glass doors. The bar was dark, loud, and smelled like a mix of sweat and alcohol. Almost everyone was wearing jackets with the green serpent in the shape of an S.

"So, how exactly does this work..." Alex asked wearily. Jughead looked over at his friend. "I don't know. I guess I never thought I would have to do any of this if I ever wanted to join, my dad would just give me a jacket and I'd be a serpent."

"Jughead Jones?"

The three kids turned to see a tall blonde woman standing with her hands on her hips. She had striking green eyes that matched the snake on her jacket. She was wearing dark blue jeans, which were mostly covered by her black, knee high boots. And her lips were covered with a shocking red lipstick. She resembled someone, but Jughead couldn't decide who.

"Er- yea, that's me."

"I'm Alice Cooper, and you're FP's son." The bar went silent, and all eyes fell on the dark haired teen. Whispers of the name FP filled the silence. A circle of people started to form around Alice, Jughead, and his friends.

"We all asked about you, but your dad said you didn't want to join. I'm guessing you've changed your mind?" Jughead nodded. "Oh if FP could see you now."

"Well, first order of business, we need to get you a jacket that fits." Alice chuckled.

"Wait, I have one request." Jughead said timidly.

"Wow, within the first minute of joining you already have a request. You're just like your father. Well, go ahead, what is it?" Alice asked annoyed.

"My friends, they can join too." "Aw, does little Jug need his friends so he doesn't get scared?" Jughead shifted from foot to foot. He could feel his face turning red. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Calm down boy, it was just a joke. Sure your friends can join. We're always looking for new meat."

Jughead could hear Jordan and Alex whispering excitedly.

"Betty?" Alice called for her daughter. Jughead stiffened. He watched in aw as the gorgeous girl walked into the middle of the circle. She gave him a quick glance before looking at her mom. He realized this was the first time she had acknowledged him since his first day at South Side.

"Betty, this is Jughead and-" "Alex" "And Jordan." The two teens said popping out from behind Jughead. "Ya I know I've seen them around school." Had she actually noticed him?

"Get me three jackets, now." Alice ordered her daughter.

Betty pushed past Jughead and though a doorway into a dark room, then returned with a box. She then picked out three jackets and handed one to each teen.

"Thanks." Jughead through on the jacket, realizing how big his last one was. "Whatever." Snorted Betty.

Jughead realized this was the first time she had spoken to him. What did she think of him? What was this girl doing to him? Jughead needed to get a life.

•••

That night Jughead received a text from Alex.

 **8:34 Alex:** T _ime to celebrate? Meet me and Jordan at pops tomorrow after school. Invite Archie and Veronica if you want._

 **8:35 Jughead:** _K, see you at school._

Jughead was up late that night, thinking. Had he made a mistake? How was Archie going to react at him becoming a serpent? Would this mean him and Betty would become friends? Damn, he was thinking about Betty again.

•••

Jughead woke up that morning to his alarm. He sat up with a smile. It was Friday. As much as he enjoyed his new school, he was excited to spend the weekend with his family. They were planning a movie marathon for Saturday night and he couldn't wait. To most teenagers, staying in with your parents and little sister watching Disney movies on a Saturday night would seem pretty lame, but Jughead never had quality family time like most kids.

He got out of bed and walked over to his already messy closet. He came across his new serpent jacket, and debated wearing it. He decided not to, as his parents didn't know about him joining the serpents.

He instead opted for his usual jean jacket and suspenders combo.

Jughead grabbed his phone before heading down stairs. He had five snapchats from Jordan. He opened the app and tapped on the snaps she had sent him. It was a selfie of her and Alex wearing their leather jackets.

 **Jordan:** _wear your jacket today!_

Next picture.

It was the back of Alex's jacket.

Next picture.

 **Jordan** : _Juggie if you don't wear it you're gonna be in big trouble_!

Jughead groaned.

Next picture.

 **Jordan** : _Why aren't you opening any of my snaps?_

The last was a video.

It was Jordan in her car pointing at something. Jughead squinted at the tiny screen. The snap ended, and he replayed it. It took even more squinting till Jughead realized it was Betty on her motorbike. He smiled at her rocking her head to her music. How could someone look so cute yet badass at the same time?

He then shrugged off his jean jacket, grabbed the leather one, and shoved it in his backpack.

After he dropped off Claire, he unzipped his backpack and pulled out the serpent jacket. He slid it on, then headed to school.

When he arrived, he parked his truck and looked for his friends, but something was different. As he walked towards the front door of the school, all eyes were on him. But why?

"Jughead!" He saw Jordan and Alex running towards him. "Hey Jord, hey Alex, have people been staring at you today?" "Yea, isn't it awesome?" The two teens were practically jumping up and down.

"Well, why?" "Um, cause cause we're part of the serpents!" Jughead was confused. "Aren't lots of kids here in the serpents?" "Um, no! Just cause a kid wears a leather jacket, it doesn't mean they're in the serpents." Jordan explained. "And also there is a rumour going around that when Alice retires from leading the serpents, she's gonna pick you instead of her own daughter!" Alex added

"No way, I just joined. Besides, I don't know if I want to lead them."

Jughead noticed both his friends turn pale.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. His heart stopped, it was Betty.

"Hey Jones, rumour has it you're gonna steal my position as serpent leader." She then stepped so close to his body, he could feel her warm breath on his ear. "Listen, if you try anything to steal my position, you _will_ be sorry."

Her voice sent shivers down his spine.

She turned on her heal and walked away before he could respond.

"What was that about?" Alex and Jordan were standing behind him in shock. "She just wanted to make sure I didn't get any ideas."

"Well count yourself lucky to be alive. Most kids end up in the hospital or transfer schools after an encounter with the serpent queen." Jordan said.

Jughead smirked. _Well I'm not like most kids_ Jughead thought to himself

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and get to class" Alex was also smiling as he said it. He was happy for his friend. He could tell he was in love.

 **Hey guys so I attempted to make this longer but ive been pretty busy:/ Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
